Curse
by Niandra Frejani
Summary: Gara-gara kutukan harta karun, tubuh Nami berubah jadi tubuh laki-laki! Namun jiwanya tetap jiwa Nami. Bagaimana reaksi Sanji yang penggila wanita? Apakah perlakuannya tetap sama kepadanya walaupun Nami telah menjadi laki-laki? Pure SanjixNami. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: One Piece tetap manga/anime ciptaan Oda-sensei dan (calon) miliknya Luffy :p**

"Gara-gara kutukan harta karun, tubuh Nami berubah jadi tubuh laki-laki! Namun jiwanya tetap jiwa Nami. Bagaimana reaksi Sanji yang penggila wanita? Apakah perlakuannya tetap sama kepadanya walaupun Nami telah menjadi laki-laki?"

Cerita ini dibuat sebelum ada body-swap Sanji-Nami (pas awal-awal cerita Punk Hazard)

**Warning**: Aku sadar, kalo Nami-nya OOC banget. Tapitapitapiiii, aku pengen ceritanya jadi lebih bergenre romantis… *seenaknya sendiri*. Jadi, untuk kalian yang ga suka OOC, disarankan untuk berhenti baca. Maaf. T_T

NB. Setting fanfic ini sebelum timeskip, jadi bayangin penampilan para kru waktu pre-timeskip di cerita ini.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Nami terduduk lemas di kasurnya, jantungnya berdebar keras karena terkejut. Di lantai dekat kakinya, tergeletak kalung bermata zamrud hijau yang pecah. Nami sangat yakin kalung itu tadi tiba-tiba memancarkan cahaya keemasan ke dirinya saat Nami memegangnya. Kalung itu adalah salah satu isi dari peti harta karun yang baru ia dapat di pertualangan Kelompok Topi Jerami sebelumnya. Benda itu memang terlihat berbeda dari harta lainnya, jadi ia tertarik mengambilnya dari peti.

Aneh sekali benda ini, batinnya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil lagi kalung pecah itu dari lantai. Saat itulah, ia melihat tangannya. Tangannya jadi terlihat kekar dan lebih besar.

_Eh?_ _Tangan laki-laki?_

Refleks dia langsung menoleh ke cermin. Sebentuk bayangan di cermin balas menatap Nami. Hei, bayangan itu bukan wajahnya! Alih-alih memantulkan bayangan wajah Nami, bayangan di cermin itu malah wajah seorang laki-laki – tampan, berambut jingga juga, namun ekspresinya terkejut, sama seperti Nami. Ini aneh! Hanya Nami seorang yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Nami langsung sadar, bayangan di cermin itu adalah bayangan_nya _sendiri.

Ia menjerit.

* * *

Robin melangkah buru-buru ke kamarnya, tangannya menggenggam buku berjudul "_Handbook of the_ _Cursed Treasures_" yang ia bawa dari perpustakaan. Ia mencari Nami. "Mungkin dia ada di kamar… Aku harus cepat, ini penting sekali," gumamnya sendiri. Tepat saat dia tiba di depan pintu, dia mendengar suara jeritan dari dalam kamarnya. Robin langsung membuka pintu dengan keras karena kaget.

"Ada apa ini?!"

Di tempat tidur Nami ada seseorang berambut jingga cerah sebahu, sedang memandang lurus ke arah cermin meja rias. Sesaat, karena rambut jingganya itu, Robin pikir itu Nami. Namun tubuhnya itu - bagaimanapun tubuh laki-laki. Bukan tubuh Nami.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Robin setengah berteriak. Pria berambut jingga itu tidak menjawab, hanya menoleh ke arah Robin dan menatap Robin dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Wajahnya sangat tampan, walaupun ekspresinya tidak wajar, lebih seperti _wanita _yang sedang _shock_. Sinar matanya itu, adalah sinar mata yang sangat ia kenal…

"Kau… Jangan-jangan?!"

"Hei, ada apa?" Para kru laki-laki berkumpul di depan pintu kamar perempuan setelah mendengar jeritan itu. "Hah, ada penyusup!" teriak Usopp begitu menyadari keberadaan pria berambut jingga itu. Luffy langsung berteriak galak, "Mau apa kau disini?!". Bahkan Zoro langsung menghunus pedangnya tanpa kata-kata.

"TUNGGU!" Robin berlari menghampiri pria itu. "Ini Nami!"

"I-itu… Nami-san?" kata Sanji terkejut.

"APA?" teriak yang lain.

Nami menangis sesunggukan. Robin memegang bahunya lembut, berusaha menenangkannya. Semua kru pria hanya terdiam di depan pintu, masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang di luar nalar mereka itu.

Setelah terdiam lama, akhirnya Sanji berjalan ke tempat Nami dan Robin dan berhenti di samping mereka dengan gugup. Ia menatap Nami yang menunduk lemas.

"Oh… benarkah kau…" Wajah Sanji memucat. Benar, rambut jingganya, mata cokelat hazelnya yang hangat, adalah milik Nami.

"A.. aku…" Nami mencoba berbicara, namun berhenti setelah ia menyadari suaranya juga berubah lebih berat dan besar. Dia tak bisa menerimanya. Ini mengerikan, juga aneh.

"Nami-san…" Sanji menghela napas panjang. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya perlahan. Namun Nami hanya terisak, tak mau menjawab.

Robin melihat sebuah kalung yang liontinnya telah pecah di lantai dekat kakinya. Di liontin kalung itu, samar-samar ia melihat simbol tergurat di permukaan baliknya. Ia mengambil kalung itu dari lantai dan mengamatinya. Matanya berkilat oleh kesadaran tiba-tiba.

"Astaga, apakah mungkin?" gumamnya.

Robin melirik buku yang tadi dibawanya dan merenung. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat ke para kru pria di depan pintu, diikuti Sanji. "Kalian lebih baik pergi dari sini dulu. Nami butuh ketenangan sekarang. Aku akan menemaninya. Chopper, bawa buku ini dan baca bersama yang lain. Oh ya, bawa ini juga *menyerahkan kalung*. Baca halaman yang kutandai dengan pembatas. Kemungkinan penjelasan dari semua ini ada di buku ini. Kalian pasti mengerti."

* * *

"Aku tak pernah menyangka Nami akan jadi seperti ini," Luffy mencengkram erat pinggiran meja, mukanya penuh kemarahan.

Suasana dapur Thousand Sunny dipenuhi ketegangan. Wajah Zoro menegang, tangannya bersidekap di atas dadanya. Usopp dan Franky menunduk, alis mereka berkerut. Pandangan Chopper mengarah ke isi buku dari Robin, tapi jelas-jelas pandangannya hampa. Brook yang biasanya heboh pun hanya bisa diam.

Berdasarkan informasi dari buku Robin, ternyata simbol aneh di kalung harta karun itu adalah simbol Harta Karun Odeusia, salah satu harta karun terkutuk. Kutukan yang ditimpakan berbeda-beda setiap bendanya, misalnya ada sebuah cincin rubi yang mengandung kutukan 'orang yang memegangnya akan meleleh jika kena cahaya', gelang yang sekali terpakai akan menyebabkan sakit luar biasa dan tak bisa lepas, anting-anting yang mengubah dirimu jadi hewan …dan kalung zamrud yang menyebabkan perubahan jenis kelamin bagi orang yang memegangnya. Selain itu, masih banyak benda-benda dalam harta karun itu yang menyimpan kutukan aneh dan mengerikan.

"Aku tak bisa melindunginya," Sanji meremas rambutnya, frustasi. "Seandainya aku tahu, aku akan mencegah Nami-san membawa peti harta itu. Namun sudah terlambat. Sial!" ujarnya penuh sesal.

"Sudahlah Sanji," kata Luffy. "Menyalahkan diri sendiri takkan ada gunanya. Ayo kita cari jalan keluar untuk Nami! Aku yakin dia bisa pulih seperti semula!" Matanya berapi-api, penuh semangat campur rasa marah.

"Uwoooo Luffy! Kau selalu saja bersikap begitu optimis!" tangis Franky meledak, membuat wajah Sanji tambah berkerut. "Padahal aku sudah pasrah dengan nasib Nami. Tapi sifat optimismu selalu suuupeeer!" Kedua tangan Franky terangkat ke atas, memperlihatkan pose super-nya. "Dasar celana renang," gerutu Usopp.

"Tapi bagaimana?" tanya Chopper ragu. "Buku ini tidak mencantumkan cara mengatasinya."

"Kita bisa tanya Robin," saran Zoro. "Dia mungkin tahu cara mengatasi kutukan harta ini." *_cieeee Zoro, langsung inget Robin! #di-Santoryuu Zoro_

"Setahuku, belum ada yang menemukannya." Ternyata Robin sudah di dalam ruangan dapur, entah sejak kapan. "Namun aku tak bisa membiarkan Nami terus memikirkan dan menderita kejutan tidak menyenangkan ini. Aku tahu kalian semua berpikiran sama denganku." ujar Robin.

Sanji berdiri dari tempat duduknya, " Robin-chan, bagaimana kondisinya?" tanyanya cemas.

"Sekarang dia tidur. Dia terlalu banyak menangis." Robin duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Zoro. "Yah, dia pasti sangat terkejut. Aku pun akan melakukan hal sama jika tiba-tiba berubah jadi pria."

"Aku hanya khawatir, Nami tidak bisa kembali ke keadaan semula." Kata Brook sedih.

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat, kita harus menerimanya." Sanji menatap teman-temannya. " Apalagi, hanya tubuhnya kan yang berganti. Jiwanya tidak." Dia tersenyum, namun ekspresinya sedih. Ia menghembus asap rokoknya pelan. Jarinya gemetaran.

"Sanji…" kata Luffy terperangah. "Kau benar-benar terlihat paling cemas,"

"Hei, aku tak pernah melihatmu berekspresi seperti itu," komentar Zoro, menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ya," Sanji mematikan rokoknya di asbak dan mengambil batang rokok lain di sakunya, "Aku hanya cemas memikirkan perasaannya sekarang,"

* * *

Nami terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan gelisah. Sebenarnya dia hanya berpura-pura tidur tadi, supaya Robin berpikir aman untuk meninggalkannya. Sungguh, dia hanya ingin sendirian saat ini. Rasanya semua ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Dia tak bisa berhenti membayangkan bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya bila tidak ada cara untuk memulihkannya. Melanjutkan hidupnya sebagai laki-laki.

Nami mendesah. Yah, sebenarnya jadi laki-laki itu tidak masalah. Hanya berganti fisik, bukan? Kegiatan-kegiatannya masih dapat ia lakukan dengan normal. Cuma… ada satu hal yang terus mengganjal di pikirannya, satu hal yang terus menyesakkan napasnya, _yaitu…_. Sudahlah, aku tak mau memikirkannya lagi, batin Nami.

Dia memandangi tangan kekarnya yang terlihat aneh di matanya. Tangannya yang kecil dan berkulit halus… sekarang digantikan tangan ini. Kakinya juga. Tubuhnya juga – sekarang kasurnya terasa sangat kecil karena ia bertambah tinggi dan besar. Ini tidak nyaman. _Aku hanya belum terbiasa. Kuatkan dirimu, Nami, _benaknya mengoceh sendiri.

Namun, setiap memikirkan bagaimana peluangnya untuk kembali ke tubuh semula, hatinya semakin ciut. _Bagaimana bisa kau melawan sebuah kutukan? _Dan lagi, jika ia tak bisa kembali ke tubuhnya semula, tubuh seorang perempuan…

_Berubahkah sikap Sanji-kun setelah ini kepadaku?_

_Sikap lembutnya terhadap wanita yang tanpa ia sadari sudah menjerat hatiku,_

_perlahan-lahan._

_Namun Sanji-kun hanya tertarik dengan wanita, kan?_

_Bagaimana penilaiannya terhadapku yang bertubuh pria ini?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membebani pikirannya.

_Sanji-kun, sebenarnya aku diam-diam jatuh hati padamu..._

* * *

_Continued to Chapter Two._

* * *

Aku berniat untuk ikut-ikutan bikin fanfic SanNa karena ini pairing kesukaanku di dunia anime/manga. Setalah berbulan-bulan aku ragu untuk ikutan nge-post fanfic di sini gara-gara takut karyaku ga sesuai harapan pembaca, akhirnya aku memilih nge-post fanfic pertamaku ini sekarang. Jadi readers, aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau fanfic ini masih berantakan, kurang fokus, hiperbolis dan… terlalu panjang! T_T. Gara-gara ideku mengalir seperti air terjun Niagara ._. Hamba siap menerima hujan kritikan di review! Uhhyeah!

Ayo ayo monggo dikritik rame-rame di review. Dipuji juga boleh kok hehe *pede amat*. Makasih makasih makasih banyak untuk kalian yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter twoooooo_

Sanji, ditemani Robin, perlahan-lahan mengetuk kamar perempuan. Sanji membawa _steak_ paling spesial buatannya, dengan salad buah dan puding jeruk, serta beberapa butir jeruk di atas nampannya.

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Franky dan Brook berdiri di belakang mereka, karena mereka juga merasa cemas dengan Nami. Namun mereka tidak diperbolehkan masuk oleh Robin, jadi mereka hanya bisa melihat dari luar.

"Nami," kata Robin. "Ini aku dan Sanji, membawa makanan. Kau belum makan dari kemarin sore." Robin perlahan membuka pintu. Nami hanya menengok dari kasur, dan ia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak lapar." ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Mata Nami terlihat cekung dan lelah.

"Nami-san, kumohon. Kau harus makan." Sanji memelas.

Nami terlihat ragu. Dia benar-benar tidak tega melihat wajah kalut Sanji, Robin, dan teman-temannya di luar pintu.

"B-baiklah." ucapnya terbata-bata. "Nggg, tapi aku mau makan sendirian saja. Boleh kan?" Nami tidak ingin teman-temannya melihat lama-lama sosoknya sekarang. Apalagi Sanji.

"Tidak masalah. Asalkan kau benar-benar makan. " Robin tersenyum lega.

Walaupun Nami tidak ingin makan, namun Nami tidak ingin mengecewakan teman-temannya. Akhirnya, setelah 1 jam, makanannya habis juga. Benar-benar makanan yang lezat, ia tersenyum kecil. Makanan dari koki yang … Nami jadi tambah tersenyum sendiri.

Lalu, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, "Nami-san, kau sudah selesai makan? Akan kuambil nampan dan piringmu. Kubuka pintunya ya." Sanji masuk ke kamarnya. Ia tersenyum melihat nampan makanan di sebelah Nami yang sudah kosong. "Wah, aku senang sekali makanannya sudah habis! Berarti makananku istimewa di mata Nami-swaaaan!" Dia mulai menari-nari konyol, dengan mata berbentuk hati.

_Eh?_ Nami membatin. _Dia masih biasa saja? Berarti…_

"S…Sanji-kun?" kata Nami pelan. Sebenarnya dia tak suka mendengar suara beratnya sendiri. "Apa kau tak mengganggapku laki-laki? Mmm, maksudku tubuhku sekarang kan tubuh laki-laki, suaraku juga seperti ini… Tapi kau masih saja menari konyol seperti itu di depanku." Kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Nami begitu saja, menumpahkan segala perasaan resah dan penasarannya.

_Hah, ngomong apa aku ini!_ Wajah Nami sedikit memerah.

Sanji berhenti menari _mellorine_. "Tentu saja! Kau tetap Nami-san kan, _lady_-ku yang cantik."

"Dengan tubuh laki-laki seperti ini, kau tetap mengganggapku cantik? Tidak masuk akal." Alis Nami berkerut.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sanji malah tersenyum, "Ya, aku juga tak tahu mengapa, tapi setiap kali aku memandangmu, di mataku tetap terbayang seorang perempuan cantik, dengan rambut indah, dan selalu bersemangat tinggi. Bagiku kau tetap…"

"Sudah sudah. Dasar gombal." Nami membuang muka. Perasaannya kacau. Malu bercampur bahagia meledakkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Nami-san, dengar." Tiba-tiba Sanji berubah serius. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana persisnya isi hatimu, namun ingat kata-kataku, mungkin kau malu dan terkejut dengan perubahan tubuhmu, dan merasa bahwa ini bukanlah dirimu, namun kami -semua orang di kapal ini- akan tetap memanggilmu dan menghargaimu sebagai Nami, navigator terbaik di kapal kami! Nami-san, kami hanya ingin melihatmu senang dan mau menerima perubahan ini untuk sementara, sampai kita berhasil mencari jalan keluar permasalahanmu! Mengerti?" urai Sanji panjang lebar.

"Dan lagi, aku sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan perubahanmu jadi laki-laki. Karena di dalam dirimu, kau tetap seorang perempuan. Tetap menjadi hal yang selalu kulindungi dan kujaga. Tetap menjadi seseorang yang kucin-." Tiba-tiba Sanji berhenti berbicara. Nami berkeringat, mencerna kata-kata Sanji barusan, gelombang panas menjalari tulang belakangnya.

_Kucintai…._

"Errr, Nami-san, sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu. Dah! Oh iya, kau harus tetap se-ma-ngat!" ujarnya cepat, kemudian membuka pintu kamar, dan sekilas Nami melihat pipi Sanji yang memerah.

Nami tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Mungkin ini senyuman paling lama yang pernah dilakukannya.

_Sudden writer block! To be continued _


End file.
